Losing Lilly
by Steel H
Summary: Steel has had it rough. His family has died, sister murdered, and to top it all off, he can't be accepted anywhere because of it all. Someone will pay.
1. OC

Steel (OC)

Name: Steel Herron

Species: Jackal faunus

Age: 21

Gender: Male

Personality: Steel is quiet when a person first meets him. More on the antisocial side. He doesn't like to make a scene or cause commotion that he doesn't need to. But if he sees something that isn't right or someone who needs help, he'll jump right in to do the right thing. To the friends he has, one can see he's actually talkative, though, not about his past. He loves cats and will go out of his way to interact with them.

Weapon: Twin khopesh that double as a bow. He uses dust embedded arrowheads specializing in ice dust.

Semblance: Instant analysis- accurately predicts his opponents next moves

Aura color: Light blue

Backstory: Born in Vacuo, Steel had to watch after his little sister and mother as his father had to protect the several small towns in the area with his hunter's team. Being a poor faunus family, and no major school close by, Steel was taught by the many hunters that passed through town. He even learned some tricks about how to use his semblance from them.

As the White Fang grew in popularity, Steel and his sister, Lilly, joined the Vacuo division of the organization. They thought they were helping. That is, until the change in power brought Kahn into the leadership role. The white fang quickly became a criminal organization, stealing and murdering, nothing was peaceful anymore. So, Steel left, as did many others. His sister thought she and some other faunus could change the fang back to how it was. He hasn't heard from her in four years...


	2. Chapter 1

It had been so as it had every night. Tossing and turning in his sleeping roll, waking up violently hearing her voice cry out to him. Steel! Help! His light blue hair cold with sweat as his wolf-like ears peaking above his hair, and eyes watery with tears. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He could feel it. What in Oum's name could it be?

Getting up he could see the sun peaking over the mountains that surround the kingdom of Vale. Better than the view of Vacuo. Cleaner and more protection from the elements and creatures of grimm. Peaceful. Packing up was simple as he likes to travel light. He had to. Being a faunus, he doesn't have the luxury of settling down. Especially lately as the White Fang had been raising their attacks. Checking his surroundings and pulling his hood up to hide his ears, he makes his way to the kingdom, trying to ignore the dreadful feeling. This made him on edge. Being ex-white fang, he has been targeted by both human and faunus for treason to either side. It didn't matter that he didn't do anything violent to humans. Once you join the fang, people never see you the same.

He entered a small coffee shop. It was a quiet place with a few customers. Books lined the shelves and a cute blonde-haired girl was behind the counter watching the news on a small screen in the corner. Steel orders a small coffee to help him wake up and sits near the exit in case of any trouble. Last time he had been to Vale, he and his sister Lilly were protesting faunus equality. He watches the news for anything on faunus activity.

There was always something to report on the topic. The new leader of the group has had new ideas on how to get quicker results. Violent ideas. Soon the familiar shade of red appears. The crimson shaded forest held an operation on the outer edge of the area for current white fang activity. But something seemed different. A line of humans and faunus on their knees with their hands tied tightly behind their backs. An execution.

Into the camera's lens came the black garbed faunus who was currently leading the vale operation: Adam Taurus. Steel growled softly under his breath as the bull faunus walked up, and then down the line of prisoners, red blade in hand. He called them traitors and cowards. That humans should serve the faunus race. Rambling on about the extreme view of the white fang. He then asked the faunus prisoners if they would rejoin the group. If any of them would like to save themselves. But none moved as they had a look of determination in their eyes. Adam sighed and walked to the first in line. A human girl who looks like she had just graduated hunters school. She looks deep into Adams masked eyes as he slowly pushes his sword into the girl's chest. She screams in pain, then goes quiet and falls to the ground as the murderer pulls his blade out. The next captive is a dog eared faunus. Adam then asks one last time for redemption. As he sees he won't get more members to his band, he raises his sword above his head. Steel couldn't watch as Adam swung his blade. A collective gasp fills the room as a young wolf faunus catches his blade between her hands.

Steel jumped at the sight. It's her! Lilly. His little sister. Steel watched in anticipation as Lilly tried to stop Adam from killing the faunus. However, in what seemed all too quickly, he shoved his sword into her abdomen and into the neck of his original target. Steel gasped in horror and ran out the cafe in tears. Trying to get as far away from the screen as possible. His sister had just been murdered on live television. He saw the life leave her eyes and the sword shove clean through her. And it was all Adam's fault. That murderer! Steel was in a raging fit. He knew now what he must do. He knew he would track down the scum. And he vowed that Adam would pay with his life.


	3. Chapter 2

Two days since the horrible news report, people in vale have started protesting the criminal organization. Of course they would. People on both sides were murdered on live television. Not only was it starting to get hard to hide his ears under his hood, Steel found it unpleasant that Atlas had to be here with half its army stationed at beacon. What were they planning? What was going to happen? It couldn't be for the VYTAL tournament. They're ready for something. Something big. However, nothing in the foreseeable future could bother him more. But for now, he hasn't had a solid meal since Vacuo.

The VYTAL festival had stands from every kingdom. Mostly from Vale, some from Minstral. Of course, Steel stayed away from anything Mantle. He didn't feel like getting judged and annoyed at the moment. Some Vacuo melon was always a great food for desert travelers as it had plenty of water for long travels. Perfect. As he heads for the vacuo section, he notices the VYTAL tournament arena. A marvel for all four kingdoms. There were most likely people in there practicing as the tournament was days away. He thought about checking it out, but he also preferred to keep his feet on the ground. Once he found the stall, he ordered a small meal and set out, eating the juicy pieces of purple melon. And then, of course, there were the faunus protests and boycotts from non-friendly stalls and stands. He watched to see if any of them would attack or show themselves to be any fang members. Thankfully none did. But also, a shame . Two days and no activity inside the kingdom. Odd. He had better be setting out anywhere criminals would stay. Maybe look into investigations from the local police.

As the day drew to an end, Steel checked himself into a hotel room for the night. A warm bed would do wonders from sleeping in his camping roll. He tossed his bag next to the bed and sat at the desk in the room. The small satchel slumped over and out fell the one possession he cannot get rid of. His white fang mask. The same mask he wore when he thought he was making a difference. When the world was painted in black and white. The one that made him into the animal he is today. He looked at it and snarled. Why? What did he do to deserve such misery? Such pain? To lose his last living family. What kind of monster had he been allowed to do such things? Steel had pleaded with his sister to run away with him from the fang. But she insisted that she could change the red-haired menace. She had died not knowing if her brother was still alive, not knowing how she could have failed so early in her life.

Steel grabbed the mask to shove it to the vile reminder back into his bag when an idea struck. Stand against the white fang. Like some kind of comic book character? Yes, that could work! But how? And how not to look like a member? Bringing the mask to the desk, he bit his thumb and drug it against the mask. Marking it against the clean, white surface until the whole mask was red. The blood red mask was perfect for striking fear into their hearts. And it mocked Adams mask as coincidence. Maybe that will help draw him out.

Once it had dried he put the mask on feeling a new kind of energy. Not one of hope, but of rage. He was going to be the one to bring Adam to his knees and make him beg for his life.

After dark, he hopped out of the window and walked down the street planning his first move. He needed Intel. The where's, when's, and how's of his target. First, he'll need to find a grunt. Easy prey. They can be found almost anywhere, but mostly by the ports. So, he goes there and watches.

Days go by and only minute signs of any faunus. He heard there's an old recruitment station somewhere around here. But where? He sees a rabbit faunus enter a warehouse after cautiously checking her surroundings. Steel was brought up a natural hunter. And his instincts were going wild. There! There! Go after her!

Silently, the wolf stalks his prey. Creeping closer keeping a soft step as he's trained himself to do. The old ways of hunting before man made guns. Drawing one of the arrows in his hip quiver, he pulls back his bow and takes a careful aim at the unaware girl. Her mask is all the proof he needs. Rage fills his sight and he let's go.

A lonely scream fills the quiet night.


	4. chapter 3

The scream pierced the silent night like an arrow. No doubt people would be coming. And Steel needed answers. Fast. He checks for any weapons but only finding a small camera box. Who is this girl? He rips off her mask in anger and growls. Steel looks at the small brown eyed faunus as she chokes back a scream and tears are running down her face as she tries to back away from the hunter, not getting far as the arrow is embedded deep into her calf. Its painfully obvious she's a newer recruit. Not good for much information. At least, the info he needs. Steel slowly gets off her and calmly walks over to the discarded mask and stomps on it, crushing it under his feet. She won't be doing anything soon. Hopefully he has scared her away from the fang. Hopefully.

Hearing the sirens, Steel then flees the scene, getting as far from the girl as he can. He doesn't need the police to get involved. They'd just get in the way. Not like they'd do much about Adam or any of the White Fang. The dam cops barely caught Torchwick and that was with help of students from Beacon. They put the whole justice system to shame. As the sirens get closer, Steel rips off his mask and stuffs it into his hoodie and puts his bow on his back, trying to look as normal as possible. The cars speed past him to the docks and he ducks into a small alley to be safe. It was then Steel felt another presence in the slim alleyway. He was barely able to activate his aura to shield the sword being swung at his throat.

The sword was small and thin, a single edged weapon that is usually paired with an identical twin for the other hand. As he follows up the strangers arm, he notices that it is a woman garbed in black clothing. Her eyes showed anger and pity, almost glowing purple as she growled under her breath. Her head was topped with a pair of wolf ears, showing to the world she was a faunus.

She seemed to be in a state of rage, like steel, but also something else. Something Steel has felt his entire life. Fear. Slowly, he raised his hands in defeat as the girl moved closer. It was apparent she needed something as the unnamed girl searched him, only coming up with his weapons and arrows until she searched his jacket. Her wolf ears dropped as she pulled the mask from its hiding place and stared at it. She knew something, or, someone that could point him to Adam. Steel was about to make a move he heard a faint sniffle. He was more focused on getting his mask back than the girl who started to cry. Feeling steel shift, she tightened her hold on his neck and growled. Her ears perked up and held the mask up. Anger was in her eyes as she pushed the sword onto his neck, breaking the skin as a small trickle of blood rolls down her blade.

At this point Steel knew she wasn't a random crook, if she was one at all. He could tell she's been hurt. And from the way she broke down as she held his mask, most likely by the White Fang. He knew she had lost someone. As he did. This was unacceptable! Something had to be done against those monsters. Those murders! Even if he had to do it alone, he'd kill Adam and every human, faunus, and grimm in his way.


End file.
